Unauthurized
by Awesomen876
Summary: Mandy Ashton wakes up in avengers tower while lying on the floor. And the face of Tony Stark staring down at her with no memory of how she got there. Takes place after Winter Soldier but before Age of Ultron. SI.


**I know this is bad, I will be fixing it up later.**

Her mind slowly comes to awareness as the hold of sleep releases her. Ugh. I don't want to go to work this morning, she thought. I try to curl up farther into my bed. Wait... beds are not usually this hard, and where are my blankets? Alarmed, my eyes snap open. It is clear that I am most certainly not at home in bed. If it was not glaringly obvious from the hard floor I was laying on, the face of Tony Stark up close and personal would have done it. I let out a shriek of terror and crawl back quickly away from him. Okay, what the fuck? This is some kind of dream. Of course. Of course it's a dream. What else would it be? I thought, relaxing.

"Oh thank god, I thought this was real for a second."

"I know waking up to me might be a bit unbelievable, but I assure you this is very real. What I would like to know is how you managed to get past JARVIS' security," Tony said walking up to her and looking down imploringly. Okay, a very realistic dream. In fact, so realistic, it didn't feel like a dream at all. I look down at my hands and count all of my fingers. I read some where you can tell your dreaming if your hands look wrong or you have the wrong number of fingers. Five on each hand. Oh god. No it could still be a dream. Sometimes it's the other person. I look at Tony's hands and count his fingers as well. Theres five on each hand. Fuck. It's not a dream.

Oh my god it's not a dream holyshitfuckfuckhowthefuck w hat is happening. I start hyperventilating because god no this can't be real. What am I going to do? My hands are shaking, sweat starts pouring over me and I can't see I'm blind oh god am I blind wha-

I am jolted from my panic. Someone is shaking my shoulders, "Hey, calm down! It's alright you're safe no one's going to hurt you." It is slightly muffled from the traces of my panic attack but I am slowly brought to awareness by the end of his sentence. I snap out of it. Tony is in front of me looking at my face with an expression that shows how freaked out he is. "Sorry, sorry I'm fine," I say distractedly, as I am in fact staring at a real life Tony Stark who he lets out a relieved huff and sits back in his heels.

"I was thinking I'd have to knock you out for a second there."

At seeing my startled incredulous expression, "Uh sorry, kidding. Just trying to lighten the mood," he amends with a grimace.

Great job on that, my mind supplies. The other part of my mind is a jumbled mess and otherwise occupied. I'm looking at Tony Stark. Tony freaking Stark. In real life. Like as in an actual person. Not a movie character. Damn he is hotter in person. As in everything that happened in the movies is real in this universe that I am in right now. Obvious I know but fuck.

Where am I? I look around. Doesnt look the like the Malibu home, so it must be Avengers Tower. _Avengers Tower._ Holy Shit. Tony seems to babbling something but I can't focus on it. This shouldn't be possible. How did this happen? I try to think back. Last night I went to bed like usual and- what did I dream about? Suddenly I remember as it flashes before my eyes.

_I was dreaming, minding my own business, when suddenly it seems like I am peering into somewhere else without actually being there. Like screen where I am an invisible observer. I see Thanos at side view standing in an asteroid. It appears as though he is conversing with someone but I cannot tell who. All of a sudden he his head snaps in my direction as though he sends me watching. I can tell he cannot see me but it makes no less terrifying. This is a Titan, Thanos, courter of Death. Even though he is defeated by the avengers and company, it is clear that is not the case at the moment. He is still looking at me. He reaches for a weapon, oh god I'm going to die, and throws it at me. I can see the tip of the lance coming closer as if in slow motion before it stops right before it would have impales my head. Good aim for not being able to see me I think numbly. It is then that I hear a voice, the melodic voice of a woman, surrounding me. Coming from every where and nowhere. The voice says, "You have greater purpose than to die here. Go, perhaps this universe will ease your pain." Before I am consumed by a golden, blinding light, and then nothing._

So that's what it is. I've been teleported here by a female entity. Wonderful. Great. Fantastic. I'm stuck in a world of super heroes and aliens.

My trip down memory lane didn't seem to have taken any time as Tony was still going on about... codes? Or maybe he's just been talking for that long, wouldn't surprise me. Assumedly he was trying to calm me down further so I decided to end his suffering. (More like my suffering).

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Better to play the part, I thought.

"You are in Avengers tower, and I was hoping you could help me with the second one. JARVIS detected a Teseract-esque energy spike in the tower and it led me to you. Care to explain?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry, no can do," I said sheepishly. He starts to look at me suspiciously. Oh shit what should I do. S.H.I.E.L.D. would definitely know that I'm not on record anywhere here, and Tony will definitely have to report me to them and then I'm going to be interrogated oh god no no. What do I do? Fake amnesia? Tell the truth? Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. wont do anything too crazy- wait? Is shield still intact? How far in the time line am I? Uhhhh. Minor amnesia. Yes. At first anyway. To gather information. Okay.

"Um, I can't actually remember. The last thing I knew was I was asleep. That's all I remember actually. Uhh what is- what year is it?" Damn that was terrible. Hopefully he still buys it.

He quirks an eyebrow. Fuck. "Well, Power Girl, it is 2014. Would you like a coffee?"

Okay so it's during or after Winter Solider right now. That's not too bad right? Things don't get too bad until Age of Ultron. Which is right after this. Fuck. "Uh yeah that'd be nice actually."

It then hits me. I'm still in my pajamas. My Marvel pajamas. Shit. Okay. Gotta be smooth. I look down at them casually like I'm seeing them for the first time and look back up at him helplessly saying, "I guess I'm a fan?" A bit awkwardly.

He laughs. "It appears so." Nailed it. Phew. I guess they have fans at this point then. I rise from my position on the floor.

"Uh you would you mind giving me some proper clothing.." I trail off expectantly. He starts. "Right. Of course. Clothing for the mysterious girl who appeared in my house coming right up. No biggie," he sighs, mostly talking to himself.

He leads me into the kitchen and hands me a mug. "Coffees in the pot. Stay here and I'll get the clothes. Alright?" "Alright." And then he walks away. I watch his retreating back. What does he think of this? Is he going to call the avengers? Shield? He turns around a corner. This is surreal.

Shaking my head, I look down at the mug in my hands. I am suddenly alarmed. Something's not right. My mind is ringing alarm bells at me. What is wrong with this picture? It's just may hands holding a mug- wait. What the fuck. These are not my hands. Or wrists. or arms. Or legs or torso or- what the hell. I guess I was too panicked earlier to notice. This is not my body. It is way too muscular and fit. Everything is smooth and tan. Blemishless. I scramble for something to look into. The fridge. It's just reflective enough. I rush too it and look into my reflection. It's...me?

It is still my face, I think relaxing. Just better. My skin is smooth and soft. Long lashes and full, red lips. Higher cheek bones. Slimmer face. But still me. What happened? What the hell did that gold light do to me?

I look at the mug that is still clutched in my hand. I squeeze. It breaks effortlessly. Holy shit. I'm female Captain America. My body has been made into perfection. It just wasn't a serum that did it. Thank god for that. Perhaps even literally. What has my life become. Okay. Okay. I'm a super human now. In the Marvel universe. Perhaps forever. Totally fine. I can do this.


End file.
